


When Burglary goes wrong.

by Ninki



Category: My friend's characters.
Genre: Multi, Thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninki/pseuds/Ninki
Summary: A load of gay people get so aroused, they turn straight.Jas Jaeger enters the house of Haast Callahan, attempting to steal his belongings, but discovered a wanking man. Instead of stealing the goodies, she want something else that's good.





	When Burglary goes wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend. If you decide to read, please not that this is characters in an RP, and the story might not make any sense.

After his last vodka shot of the night, Haast slammed his little shot glass down on the table, hitting his head back against the sofa. He sighed loudly, looking down at the television. Late night shows. Always boring at this time of night.   
"God I wish Gregory was here." he mumbled to himself, in hopes that his boyfriend will show up at some point, but it was unlikely. Ethan, his brother, was already in bed after a long day performing surgeries. 'Nothing beats a good rest' he had told Haast, at around 9pm 4 hours ago. Shaking his head, Haast thought of fun activities to do while drunk, scanning the room to find minimal entertainment. A Switch in the television cabinet? A board game in the closet? That left over curry they had the night before? No, nothing would appease his boredness like a good masturbation session, he thought. 

Massaging his groin, he rotated his head around subtly, enjoying the caress of his hand against his member, rubbing along jogging fabric. The harder the squeeze, the harder his cock began to swell, the whole 8.6 inches of length and 4.1 inches of girth. Before he knew it, it was already hard enough to knock someone out. Due to his drunkenness and his arousal, he began mumbling the words 'Oh Gregory' repeatedly, after every long squeeze.   
Little did Haast know, a certain someone he knew was hanging around the household, gazing through the windows, investigating the belongings of the house. Jas Jaeger, a member of staff at the pub that he worked at, known for being a sly thief, no one expected her to steal from her friends. However, this young woman was influenced by her boyfriend Reese, to commit the devious crime. 

"Okay, time to work out how to get in here." she whispered to herself, glancing at all the windows on the property, looking towards the small bathroom. "I bet that's unlocked." she mumbled, getting her gear and making her way up to the balcony, using small and careful climbing techniques she learned from the gang she's in. Managing to stumble to the top, she made her way from the balcony, across the ledge, leading to the window. "Aha!" he whispered loudly, as the unlocked entrance opened. Pulling herself up, she managed to squeeze her thin body through the tiny window, almost hand standing as a landing, flipping her body round to make minimal noises. “I’m in.” she whispered, creeping her way out of the bathroom.  
Haast continued to massage his length through his joggers, at this point having a prominent bulge, standing up to present a triangle with the fabric. He teased his head through the cloth, and became too aroused to continue the massage, taking his member out and pulling on it to increase the length almost. After seeing his arousal with his eyes, he grasped the shaft and began frantically rubbing the whole length, taking long fast strides, tiring his arm with the power he was using. 

Opening the door to Ethan’s room quietly, Jas saw the sleeping man flat out on the bed, a sleeping mask present on his head. She gave a small chuff to herself, thinking there wouldn’t be anything of value in there. She didn’t have a very good opinion on Ethan, thinking he was far too sensitive for her liking. Continuing her search, she slowly walked to the upstairs hallway, along the railings to the stairs. Looking down, she saw the aroused man slouched on the couch, pulling at his erect member. “Jesus Christ, that’s bigger than Reese's…” she whispered to herself, watching him from a distance. The more he tugged, the more Jas watched, feeling a little dirty herself. She wasn’t one for men, only a select few caught her interest, but with a penis that big, even Jas couldn’t refuse.   
Hearing noises from upstairs, Haast quickly put his member back into his joggers, turning around to see if there was anyone there. To Jas’ surprise, she quickly hid behind the wall of the upstairs landing, out of view from Haast. “Who’s there? Ethan?” Haast asked, rising from his seat, his erection very prominent and poking through his pants. Walking over to the stairs, he paced them in an instant as his athletic body was far beyond anyone else's, a complete specimen. He looked down the dark hallway, not noticing the crouched hidden thief beside him, as he search down the corridor.   
Jas gazed up at Haast from below, nervous in case he found her sneaking around, but also tense, as his erection shone right in front of her. “Must’ve been nothing.” Haast mumbled to himself, walking back down the stairs and stumbling his drunken body back to the sofa, slamming down. He took his flopping member out once more, and began tugging again, closing his eyes at the sensations his body went through.   
“I need that dick.” Jas whispered to herself, looking on again at the wanking man. She decided it was best for Haast to not see her snooping around his property, lest he doesn’t offer her any type of sexual gratification. Sneaking back into the bathroom and out the window, she managed to come back down the way she came, running around the house to the front door, and knocked quietly.   
Hearing the noise, Haast sighed once more, putting his erection back into his pants. Stumbling over to the front door, he opened it with some haste, simply saying ‘What?’ at the unknown person.   
“Hey! Haast! I wanted to ask you something, it’s been on my mind a lot lately and thought you’d be up at this time.” Jas told him, putting her arm up against the door frame, and giving him a smile only the richest men could dream of kissing.   
“At-” Haast mumbled, looking at his watch, trying to get his drunken eyes to focus on the time. “1:28am? You wanted to ask me at this time.” he sighed, “Come on… Only because I know you.” he mumbled, opening the door for her, as she waddled on in, attempting to tease him with her swaying asset. Haast was conventionally gay, however, being a pan-romantic, he had the capability of having an interest in girls, if desired...and horny enough. Attempting to hide his erection by leaning forward and pacing his way past Jas to the sofa, he slammed down once more and leaned towards Jas. “So, what was it you wanted?” he asked her, looking up as she stood there in front of him.  
“Well. I knew that Gregory wasn’t here, he’s at the pub, so this is probably the best opportunity to ask you this.” she sighed, “Look, I know you have a big cock. Gregory’s told me. As you know, my boyfriend is big, you’ve had a go on that rod before, but not as big as yours.” she smirked, slowly walking over to him, coming right up to his face as he leant forward. “I came here because I wanted to know if you wanted some fun?” she asked him seductively, using her tone of voice that anyone could get enticed at, even the gayest of men.   
“Well…” Haast thought to himself, thinking about Gregory and the plausibility of him finding out about the fling. His drunkenness overwhelmed him, and he smiled on at Jas. “Well, so long as you don’t want me to go down on you, I’m not into that.” he smirked at her, leaning back, revealing his bulge to her.   
“Wow, what a monster.” Jas joked, “I also don’t take kindly to oral, but since it’s for a friend…” she smiled on at him, getting down to her knees, “I’ll make the exception” she told him, pulling his joggers down slowly and watching as the erect member sprung up once removed from it’s enclosed space. She laughed on as it sprung to action, and put a hand around the shaft, pulling it closer to a mouth. Sticking her tongue out, she began circling around the head of Haast’s tip, making him moan slightly at the sudden new sensation.   
“Oh wow.” he moaned out quietly, slamming his head back and closing his eyes. Jas continued on circling the head, finding all of the good spots by looking for a reaction. Having found the most sensitive areas, she licked furiously at the veins and spat more of her saliva over the tip. Giving off a giggle, Jas inserted the head into her mouth and began sucking only on that area. “Oh my god Jas, to say you’re supposed to be a lesbian, you give some fucking good head, better than Gregory by a landslide.” he moaned out, managing to compose himself though, with all the sex he’s had previously he was talented in that regard. Haast had a lot of stamina, and could go for hours with any type of pleasure, but what he didn’t know, was that Jas is a very experienced young woman.   
“I mean, this is the largest I’ve ever had the pleasure of sucking, you think I’m gonna go easy on it.” she said to him, only through one side of her mouth, as she still sucked on the head. Moving her entire face to get the most movement. She began putting more and more of Haast’s length into her mouth, sucking hard on it to pull all the blood to the surface, making it more pleasurable for him. Breathing moanful murmurs with her throat, she managed to fit the whole length in her mouth, not missing any of his girth.   
“Oh yes Jas, just like that.” Haast moaned softly, putting his arm down and placing a hand upon her head, controlling her movements with her hair. “Fuck yes.” he mumbled, as he pushed her head down on himself, not letting her breathe, until he pulled her hair back up. His erection fell out of her mouth as she raised her head, and slapped against Haast’s stomach. “I’m not one for pussy Jas, but I also can’t be bothered to find lube.” he laughed, massaging his own member as he watched Jas stand to her feet.  
“Well, it’s a good job you’ve made me very wet then eh gay boy?” she smirked at him, taking her clothes off one by one, revealing all her perfect assets for him. Despite Haast being a gay man, he enjoyed looking at her breasts and her perfect ass, not too big and not too small. He imagined the ass was owned by a twink, and began pumping away at his cock furiously, slamming his head back and staring at the fine specimen.  
“Come on Jas, sit on me.” Haast demanded, reaching over and pulling her ass skin, so she would topple over onto him. She landed softly against his hard member, as it grazed across her, a soft moan was given out at the unexpected hard erection near her pulsating pussy. Haast began to grind, rubbing himself up against her, pushing her down onto him so it would be tighter on his penis. “Yes..yes...yes” he said under his breath as he grinded faster, ignoring any concern from Jas, who merely just sat there loving it herself, giving off even softer moans and gasps.  
“Come on now Haast, let me tease you some more before you cum prematurely.” she giggled, getting off him and turning around, only to see his erection had already squirted precum down itself. “Y’know what they say, a drunk boy is a horny boy.” she mumbled, “Guess I can’t give you the tease you deserve huh gay boy?” she smirked, slowing bringing her hand down and caressing his member once more. “Luckily for you, I’m already pregnant, so we don’t need to use one of those petty condoms.”. Smiling away, and sitting down on the couch beside him, she moved sideways to lay down, and extended her legs apart. One touching the floor, and another leg over the top of the couch. She presented her hole to him, and gestured him to come in, extending her finger and curling it towards herself.   
Haast got to his feet, and quickly kneeled on the sofa, his member flopping about and having no control of its own. He lined up his erection with her hole, like the last puzzle piece to a very arousing jigsaw, and slammed himself into her with no warning. Thrusting away, he went at extreme speeds to please himself, not giving much thought into what Jas wanted. Taking her legs and pushing them up into the air, he crossed them so it was more tight against his member, and went at a more daring pace, putting his muscles into some serious action.  
Managing not to moan so loud, Jas made a subtle noise after every pound Haast lay on her, unable to form a perfect moan due to amount of movement her whole body was experiencing. She moved inches away, and inches back, purely due to the force of his thrusts, and the pace in which he was going, drilling into her at Sonic like speeds. “Haast.. this.. feels.. so.. good.” she managed to moan after every push, flopping her head back and moving it around, unable to control herself. Bringing a hand down to her vagina, she began rubbing it frantically, unable to keep a precise speed due to the force of Haast.  
“Yeah, I bet it’s good.” he humbly bragged, as he pounded and pounded. He flung her legs to one side, and put pressure onto her lower half, closing down on his member as he continued to thrust more into her, soon realising it wasn’t tight enough for his pleasure. Pulling out and switching holes at such speed, Jas got an unexpected shock as his whole 8.6 inches pummelled into her ass, with the wetness transferred from her pussy to her asshole. “Oh fuck that’s the spot!” he moaned loudly, giving off high pitch wails as he felt the tightness around his member, pushing himself in and out of Jas, who was also moaning loudly due to the whole sexual situation, but also in a slight bit of pain from the sudden force. Haast began squeezing her ass as his balls slapped against her, riding her like it was a twink from a frat party. “Oh my god.” he yelled, as his lower half began spasming and squirting inside her, riding out the climax for as long as he could. He gave big grunts as came to a finish, squirting the last bits of cum into her ass, he flopped backwards, landing on pillows and watching as his Erection came flinging back onto him. He slowed his breathing down to a normal pace, and closed his eyes, slowly passing out from the drunkenness and relaxation after his arrival.   
“Are you serious?...” Jas mumbled to herself, watching Haast fling back and fall asleep. “I’m nowhere near fucking done you jerk…” she sighed, looking around the room to find something to write on his forehead with. She discovers a little box that had numerous pens in, and grabbed a permanent marker, taking the tip off and writing ‘GAY’ on Haast’s head. “That’ll teach you, you prick.” she mumbled, looking down at his member, “It was good though…”   
Ethan turned over in his bed from upstairs, making a rummaging noise as he flung his blankets back over him, alerting Jas from downstairs. “Well, looks like I’ll have to get me something else.” she smirked to herself, walking past Haast and flicking his penis on the way to the stairs. Quiet and slow, she crept up the stairs, managing to stay silent enough as for Ethan to not hear her. Taking the opportunity, she slowly opened his door and looked on at the shy boy, wearing some rather soppy pyjamas with love-hearts on them. Jas gave a small giggle, and walked slowly into his room, pulling at the blanket to reveal his body. Within moments, Ethan felt the touch of someone else, and quickly turned around to see Jas looking on at him, naked and aroused.   
“W..What are you d..doing here?” He asked her, confused as to why she was in his house, let alone naked. “How did you get in? Where’s Haast?” he demanded to know.   
“Ethan, I’ve...I’ve been thinking a lot about you lately. After hearing what Reese said about you always coming back for more when you two had sex, it made me so horny for you I just had to come on by.” she whispered to him sensually, slowly putting her knee on the bed and presenting her pussy to him.  
“Oh umm, I umm.” he began, before looking directly at her arousal, and losing his train of thought. “I see. But, how did you get in?” he asked her, pulling the blanket back over him to conceal any bulge that may be presenting itself already.  
“Haast let me in. I talked about it with him, to see if you’d like it if I seduced you like this, he told me that you’d enjoy it very much. He also said that Jenny wouldn’t mind either, but I don’t want to think of her right now. I just want you. Inside me. Now.” she demanded from him, crawling onto the bed and pulling his blanket back down one more, revealing his semi.   
“I erm… I mean… But Jenny…” he mumbled quietly, before being shushed by Jas’ finger. “It’ll be fine.” she whispered to him, moving her only hand down to his groin and massaging it gently, before taking his semi out from his pyjamas. “Oh wow, only slightly hard and already a big boy aren’t you?” she complimented him, lying a little to get him more aroused, since he wasn’t even barely the size of Haast or Reese. She inserted the tip of his head into her mouth, and massaged the foreskin around his shaft, in circular motions as she sucked more and more of it down her throat.   
Giving off subtle moans, Ethan kept mumbling ‘But...but Jenny’, as he continued to heavy breath. Not before long, he forgot about his girlfriend entirely, and pushed her head down onto his now hard and erect member. Going at a fast speed, Jas sucked it dry before making a popping noise by pulling it out from one side of her mouth, tugging on it as she said “Now, ready for me to sit on it?”.  
“Already? Are you su-” Ethan began, but was cut off as Jas squeeze his penis as she flung a leg around on it. “I’m sure.” she whispered to him, pushing his member inside her with her fingers, and controlling how far she wanted it to go, which wasn’t as far as Haasts, since it wasn’t as big…  
Pounding away at her own speed, Jas used Ethan’s member to please herself, not really caring about his own feelings, however, having looked down at Ethan’s face, it was clear to see that he too was enjoying himself a lot, trying to control his moans.   
“Oh Jas, this...this feels so good.” he breathed, reaching up and playing with her breasts, squeezing her nipples as she almost jumped up and down on him. “Why didn’t you tell me about this before, I would’ve...I would’ve…” he stumbled along his words, trying to keep himself as polite as possible, before losing the ability and shouting “I would’ve fucked you so hard if I had have known!”, taking both of her ass cheeks and slamming them down on him.  
The unexpected arousal of Ethan made Jas all the more turn on, putting all her weight onto his member, she almost galloped on his cock, only to realise that he might cum before her yet again. Not wanting the same thing to happen twice, she got off him and moved her leg around to his head, sitting directly onto his mouth.   
Ethan hadn’t had much practice in cunnilingus, but knew the general area of the female anatomy, and what to lick. He moved his tongue up and down, focusing on her clitoris. One hand on his cock and another fingering Jas, he went at such a speed that he produced a large about of precum at just the realisation of what he was doing, let alone Jas’ moans.   
Moaning and moving around furiously on Ethan’s face, Jas already begun spasming about, and climaxing at the sensations of Ethan’s tongue against her, however, with her experience in sex, she knew how to ride it out and cum several times and clitoral stimulation. The more times she orgasmed, the more sensitive it got, thus making more moans and pleasure for her along the way. She reached a hand around to grasp Ethan’s member, tugging his foreskin over his tip, circulating a hand around tightly to make him climax, since she wasn’t a ditcher like Haast. After spasming himself and squirting up streams of cum onto Jas’ back, they both finished and collapsed upon the bed, breathing heavily at the arrivals.   
“That was amazing Jas… You think...you think we can do that again?” he asked her, almost begging for another round another time. She looked at him suspiciously, and shook her head. “Actually, I think I’ve gotta go. I’ll be back for some more another day sure. When? I don’t know.” she sighed, getting to her feet and feeling the warm cum dripping from her back.   
“God I’m gonna need six showers after this.” she mumbled to herself as she went downstairs to gather her belongings. On arriving downstairs, she heard Ethan moan some more, shaking her head at the sounds and putting her clothes back on. “Oh what do we have here huh?” she smirked to herself, looking on at the word GAY upon Haast’s head. She picked up the pen once more, and wrote the words “Fuck me” on his ass, hoping he wouldn’t discover it until Gregory did, hoping he would question who he slept with. 

“Welp, just another day in the life of Jas.” she mumbled to herself, smiling away as she unlocked the front door, taking another glance around the room to find any valuables. Noting down in her brain the amount of goodies she can steal, she stepped out the door and locked it from the outside, pocketing the keys so she could get them printed. “Easy access next time.” she laughed, walking on home, wondering if Reese wanted a good fucking too.


End file.
